Computers are relied upon to record and process large volumes of data to and from nonvolatile storage media, such as magnetic discs, magnetic tape cartridges, optical disk cartridges, floppy diskettes, or optical diskettes. Typically, magnetic tape is an economical means of storing or archiving data. Storage technology is continually pushed to increase storage capacity and storage reliability. In a magnetic data storage and retrieval system, a thin film magnetic head typically includes a transducer, a substrate upon which the transducer is built, and an overcoat deposited over the transducer. The transducer, which typically includes a writer portion for recording magnetically-encoded information on a magnetic media and a reader portion for retrieving that magnetically-encoded information therefrom, is typically formed of multiple layers stacked upon the substrate.
During operation, the magnetic head is positioned in close proximity to the magnetic media. Performance of the magnetic head depends primarily upon the distance between the magnetic media and the magnetic head. The distance therebetween is small enough to allow for optimal writing and reading to and from the magnetic media.